Résurrection
by Mimey33
Summary: On dit que les étapes du deuil passent par plusieurs étapes : déni, colère, marchandage, dépression, acceptation... Mais quand on commence à faire son deuil et que l'autre revient inexplicablement, est-ce que tout peut être comme avant ? Slash Holmes x Watson , se situe après les chutes du Reichenbach.
1. Chapter 1

_X_

_Disclamer** : **tous les personnages appartiennent à Conan Doyle, etc..._

_Pairing : Holmes x Watson, Slash_

_Se situe à la fin du second film, après la chute de Holmes dans le Ravin :)_

_X_

**Résurrection**

**Chap 1**

John avait beau être médecin, il était incapable de mettre un nom sur l'affliction qui le rongeait depuis des mois. Il n'avait peut-être simplement pas le recul nécessaire pour cela. D'abord, il y avait eu la douleur, lancinante, insidieuse, lovée dans sa poitrine et dans cœur comme un serpent tapi dans l'ombre et prêt a mordre à chaque seconde. Cette douleur. Présente du matin au soir. Puis il y avait eu la colère, ajoutant un bruit sourd au mal qui lui arrachait le cœur. Et cette colère, inconditionnelle, violente, blessante, l'avait isolé des autres. Enfin, était venu le renoncement, la disparition de l'espoir ténu qui logeait en lui malgré l'évidence. Et avec ce renoncement, l'indifférence. Et tous les autres sentiments s'étaient alors éteints...

En réalité, si. Il y avait bien un nom pour qualifier son mal. Un nom et même un prénom. Sherlock Holmes.

_Sherlock Holmes. Sa disparition... Car il ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer le mot "mort"... Il se souvenait... Son regard perçant, intense rempli de mille non-dits, lorsqu'il avait sauté dans ce ravin, entraînant avec lui le responsable de tout ça... Les chutes du Reichenbach... Ce regard hantait chacune de ses nuits, tout comme ces quelques mètres qui l'avaient empêché de le rejoindre. Et ce "pourquoi?" toujours sur ses lèvres restait sans réponse..._

Les nuits d'insomnie avaient creusé de profonds cernes sous ses yeux clairs a présent désertés de toute lumière et la mélancolie perpétuelle qui l'accompagnait avait eu raison de quelques uns de ses kilos du bon vivant qu'il était autrefois.

Mary comprenait sa détresse, elle comprenait ce manque dont il était rempli. Elle avait cru être assez forte pour le combler de sa présence, de son amour, mais ses efforts n'y suffisaient pas. Conscient de la peine qu'elle y mettait, John lui souriait alors d´un sourire vide qui lui déchirait le cœur. Elle avait cru aux vertus de l'oubli mais les souvenirs de John étaient trop nombreux et trop vivaces pour s'estomper en un battement de cil. Pourtant John aimait Mary._ Mais pas assez pour être heureux sans lui._

Cependant, elle n'avait pas encore vu le pire.

Un jour, Lestrade était venu frapper à leur porte. Devant l'ombre fantomatique du docteur Watson, il n'avait pas osé entrer, il s'était tenu, hésitant, au chambranle de la porte. Et John avait cru, eh bien, il avait cru à une funeste découverte.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé, c'est cela?

- Pas vraiment ...

- Alors?

- Il est revenu, John. Holmes est revenu.

- Comment?

- Il s'est réinstallé à Baker street il y a quelques semaines.

_Quelques semaines... Se-maines?_

Le policier avait à peine soufflé ces mots, réalisant pleinement leur poids et il n'avait rien tenté lorsque le médecin se précipita dans la rue, presque aveuglé par ce soleil qu'il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude de regarder et il avait couru, vraiment couru, pour arriver à bout de souffle devant cet appartement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

_Impossible_...

L'ombre à la fenêtre avait des contours familiers, comme la résurgence d'une autre vie, mais John se refusait à croire à l'impossible.

_Impossible_.

_Quoi? De survivre à une telle chute? De mettre si longtemps à réapparaître? Ou bien de n'avoir pas prévenu de ce retour miraculeux ?_

Lorsqu'il sonna pourtant, il n'y eut plus de doutes. C'était bien Sherlock Holmes, ses cheveux bruns en pagaille, son haleine de whisky, son long pardessus noir, ses yeux orageux presque opaques... Il y eut un moment de flottement, un silence assourdissant et le détective disparu lui adressa un sourire de circonstances. Il toussota et s'exprima d'un ton détaché qui se voulait badin mais qui était mal assuré pour qui le connaissait bien :

- Ah Watson... Je comptais bien passer vous voir mais vous savez ce que c'est... la routine, les enquêtes...

Sherlock Holmes, sous son apparente décontraction, avait anticipé bien des réactions de la part de son associé. Du prévisible coup de poing dont le brave docteur pouvait tout à fait se montrer capable en pareille circonstance, jusqu'aux reproches légitimes et à la colère tout aussi justifiée. Dans ses phases les plus optimistes, il avait même imaginé que le pudique jeune homme le prendrait dans ses bras, simplement heureux de retrouver un vieil ami...

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à _cela_.

Watson n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, il l'avait juste regardé dans les yeux, de ce regard vide, si loin de la joie simple qui se lisait autrefois dans ses prunelles claires. Le détective s'en trouva démuni, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, frappé par les traits tirés de son ami, frappé surtout par son indifférence, ce détachement, cette étrange apathie... Et doucement, John Watson avait reculé, quittant ces lieux sans un reproche, sans joie et sans tristesse.

Et Sherlock sut. Que peut-être, il avait été trop loin. Pourtant, il referma la porte sans chercher à le retenir...

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le voir partir ainsi lui avait coûté. Mais c'était ce qu'il avait décidé, ce qu'il croyait le mieux. Le mieux pour qui ? Les jours suivants, il s'était malgré tout senti incapable de conserver intactes les apparences. Il préféra se barricader à Baker Street pour s'enfoncer dans son propre abattement dont il ne fut tirer que par une visite à laquelle il ne s'était presque pas attendu. Avait-il donc à ce point perdu son infaillible sens de la déduction ? Ou bien son esprit était-il troublé par des pensées parasites ? Il se reprit, par un sursaut d'orgueil, au prix d'un effort de concentration, et lança avant d'ouvrir la porte :

- Bonjour madame Watson.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit. Elle se tenait là. Mary Watson. L'épouse fidèle qu'il avait si souvent évité, jalousé, qu'il avait même jeté d'un train... Elle planta un regard brûlant dans ses yeux. Il singea une légère révérence.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, chère madame ? En quête d'un nouveau compagnon plus enjoué que l'actuel ?

La gifle siffla dans l'air, laissant une marque rouge sur la joue du détective qui encaissa sans amorcer le moindre mouvement de riposte ou même de recul. Il savait parfaitement qu'il l'avait méritée. Se montrer exécrable, il savait le faire... mais il en fallait plus pour faire fuir l'importune.

- Je voulais voir de mes yeux l'incroyable résurrection de feu M. Holmes.

- Je me porte assez bien comme vous voyez.

Elle s'avança, droite et fière, sans lâcher son regard.

- Vous avez maigri mais le reste est intacte en effet... Votre arrogance, votre suffisance, votre égo et votre manie d'être vous.

- Vous m'avez également manqué, fanfaronna-t-il d'une voix un peu éteinte.

Elle entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Lorsqu'elle parla cette fois-ci, toute rancoeur avait disparu de son timbre, elle paraissait lasse et une tristesse infinie se devinait dans chacune des inflexions de sa voix.

- Et si pour une fois, vous laissiez tomber les faux- semblants, M. Holmes? Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je suis ici.

Il hocha la tête sans répondre, soudain moins à l'aise dans cette nouvelle atmosphère pesante.

- Je n'ai cure des raisons qui vous ont tenu loin de Londres tous ces mois et peu m'importent les priorités ou les mensonges qui justifient à vos yeux cette absence. Aucune explication ne vaut la souffrance que vous lui avez causée.

- Vous l'avez dit, madame, mon égoïsme sans doute...

Elle se retourna brusquement, se réappropriant son regard :

- Dites-moi dans les yeux que son état vous indiffère ?

Il avala sa salive et tarda trop à trouver la réplique sarcastique du meilleur effet. Le coeur n'y était pas, la volonté de paraître insensible, pas assez forte. Mary Watson s'infiltra dans la brèche avant que le détective ne remette son masque.

- John a toujours su révéler le meilleur de vous. Malgré vos caprices, votre caractère impossible et oui, votre incroyable égocentrisme, lui a toujours su trouver une part d'humanité en vous.

- John est un idéaliste. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et je n'ai jamais fait semblant de l'être.

Elle s'approcha cette fois-ci très prêt de lui au point de sentir son souffle tiède et alcoolisé sur ses propres lèvres et elle murmura :

- Je n'en crois rien.

Elle sourit d'un sourire sans joie et souffla à son oreille :

- Je n'ai pas votre génie mais laissez-moi observer à votre façon.

Elle se recula, le détailla et lança :

- Un pardessus élimé, avec plusieurs tâches de thé. J'en déduis que vous le portez depuis un moment et que vous ne sortez pas. Un teint pâle, des yeux rouges et injectés de sang, une haleine chargée d'alcool... Hmmm, des problèmes avec votre conscience ?

Il restait silencieux, elle poursuivit après une courte pause :

- Quelques entailles au visage et un œil un peu gonflé laissent à penser à quelques combats de rue. Vous défoulez-vous pour oublier ?

Elle inspecta le salon.

- Poussière, rideaux tirés, certes, vous ne brillez pas par votre art de tenir une maison mais il y a comme du laissé-aller. Une petite dépression peut-être ? Et le seul objet propre, épousseté et utilisé, le manuel de médecine de John... Feriez-vous dans le fétichisme ou serait-ce que John vous manque ?

- Mary...

- Je n'ai pas terminé. Donc, John vous manque mais vous préférez vous morfondre dans l'alcool et la pénombre plutôt que de venir lui parler...

- Mes raisons...

- Je vous ai dit que je n'en avais cure. Si elles étaient si importantes que cela, ces raisons, vous ne seriez pas revenu en sachant le mal que vous lui feriez. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu, Holmes ?

Un silence s'en suivit, Sherlock Holmes semblait vaincu, les épaules basses. La faille se rouvrit, celle qui menait à son coeur, celle qui dépouillait ses réparties de tout faux semblant.

- Parce qu'il me manque bien sûr...

- Pas assez apparemment.

- Écoutez...

- Non, c'est à vous de m'écouter... Je vous supplie de venir lui parler. John n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il a besoin de savoir, de comprendre, il a besoin de vous ... même si c'est un constat qui ne me fait pas plaisir.

Il ne trouva rien à redire. Elle attrapa ses gants laissés dans le hall et quitta la pièce le laissant seul avec sa conscience et ses regrets.

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un homme très porté sur l'affect. Toute sa vie se résumait à une succession d'enquêtes, d'énigmes, toutes plus complexes les unes que les autres, tenues d'éviter à son esprit perpétuellement en ébullition de sombrer dans l'ennui. L'aspect humain des choses lui importait généralement peu. En cela, il était l'exact opposé de John Watson.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait eu une sorte de fascination malsaine pour le génie du professeur Moriarty qui semblait un adversaire intellectuel à sa taille. Ils avaient livré tous deux une bataille d'égo où chacun espérait l'emporter. Et le brave docteur n'aurait jamais rien du à voir avec ceci.

Il avait été son point faible, son talon d'Achille. _Une erreur d'analyse_. Le détective l'avait compris lorsque John Watson avait été grièvement blessé dans une explosion, puis il en avait été totalement convaincu en lisant le rictus triomphal de son ennemi juré. Et là, au dessus de ces chutes, lorsque l'infâme professeur avait menacé son ami et sa jeune épouse, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait jamais le vaincre si ce n'était dans la mort...

... Parce que John Watson avait révélé à Sherlock Holmes qu'il possédait un cœur. Un cœur et pas seulement un esprit. Et le cœur est la faiblesse de l'homme. James Moriarty, lui, n'en avait aucune.

Il n'était pas aussi assuré qu'il aurait aimé le paraître lorsqu'il frappa à la porte des Watson ce matin-là. Il s'était composé un visage de circonstance, mi-insolent, mi-décontracté mais il n'en menait pas large. Il ne savait pas comment justifier l'injustifiable. Il n'était pas habile dans l'art de parler sans blesser, parce qu'il ne s'encombrait habituellement pas des fioritures d'usage qu'imposait la bienséance pour ménager un interlocuteur.

Mary ouvrit et ne montra aucune surprise, ni aucun signe de victoire. Elle se contenta de le faire entrer.

- Il est dans le salon.

Holmes s'économisa une réponse et entra tout de go dans la pièce. John Watson était assis dans un vieux fauteuil en cuir face à la cheminée, un verre de Bourbon à la main, le regard résolument ailleurs. La même insondable mélancolie se lisait sur ses traits fatigués. Le brun toussota pour attirer son attention et clama un "bonjour mon vieux" retentissant qui sonnait particulièrement faux.

Le médecin ne répondit pas. Ne tourna pas la tête. Ne cilla pas d'un pouce.

_Diantre, la tâche s'annonçait difficile._

Puis le regard perçant de Holmes changea légèrement, il sentit le venin de la culpabilité se déverser doucement dans ses veines. Était-ce lui qui avait causé tant de peine à cet homme qui l'avait accompagné partout sans jamais réellement se plaindre de son caractère ? Était-ce lui qui avait fait disparaître son sourire qui ensoleillait à lui seul les pires moments de sa vie ?

- John...

Une douceur inhabituelle, une fêlure dans sa voix teintaient ce prénom d'une intimité singulière. Watson tourna son visage vers lui.

_Première victoire. Minime, certes..._

Le détective prit cela pour une invitation, il prit place dans le fauteuil situé juste à côté du sien et plongea, lui aussi, son regard dans le feu.

- Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour ce long silence.

Il comprit qu'il partait pour un long monologue parce que John ne montrait aucune envie de parler, de réagir et encore moins de lui répondre.

- J'ai cru... enfin... J'ai cru que vous seriez mieux sans moi.

Une armée d'anges eurent le temps de passer.

- ... Et aussi que je serai mieux sans vous.

_Évidemment cette dernière phrase n'allait pas aider._

- Vous m'aviez rendu vulnérable, John et cela m'a fait peur.

Il prit son temps, chercha ses mots, se racla la gorge et poursuivit :

- Ce n'est pas seulement que Moriarty aurait pu vous nuire pour m'atteindre... c'est que j'ai réalisé que n'importe lequel de mes ennemis - et dieu sait si j'ai un art bien à moi de m'attirer des ennemis - auraient pu faire de même...

Enfin, le médecin eut un semblant de réaction, il avala le contenu de son verre, sans cesser de regarder le brasier ardent dans la cheminée et eut une sorte de rire amer, il répondit sans se presser :

- Et bien entendu, vous n'avez pas jugé utile de savoir ce que j'en pensais? Ce brave docteur Watson, si lourdaud et si encombrant dans vos enquêtes aurait fait une proie facile si je comprends bien, incapable de se défendre, tellement il est inapte à voir venir les choses lorsqu'elles se produisent...

- Watson...

- Plus de John, _Sherlock _? Ce n'est plus nécessaire maintenant que vous avez lavé votre conscience ?

Holmes posa sa main sur le bras de Watson, faisant sursauter celui-ci. Il maintint une certaine pression pour obliger son ancien associé à le regarder enfin. Les yeux bleus de John, tellement froids en cet instant, se plongèrent dans la braise incandescente des prunelles tumultueuses du détective. Leurs regards restèrent accrochés un long moment avant que le brun ne reprenne :

- Vous ne m'avez pas compris, John. Moriarty l'a su bien avant moi...

- Mais su quoi, bon sang ?

- Que je vous aimais...

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapitre 4.**

_- Vous ne m'avez pas compris, John. Moriarty l'a su bien avant moi...  
- Mais su quoi, bon sang ?  
- Que je vous aimais..._

A ces mots, les yeux clairs de Watson semblèrent s'éclairer un instant d'une lueur nouvelle. L'espace d'une seconde, son regard fut traversé par un indéfinissable trouble que Sherlock Holmes n'eut pas le loisir d'identifier car les mots qui s'échappèrent dans le même temps des lèvres du docteur offraient bien moins de mystère :

- Allez vous-en.

- John...

- Sortez, Holmes, je vous en prie.

Cela avait été prononcé dans un souffle, sans animosité, peut-être même avec une once de la lassitude qui caractérisait le blond depuis quelques semaines déjà. Le détective baissa les armes. Que pouvait-il ajouter lorsque son ami se fermait à toute possibilité de conversation ? Il jeta un dernier regard au feu, se leva et fit quelques pas vers la porte. John Watson fit tourner son verre vide entre ses doigts et inclina son visage dans la direction de Holmes.

- De quel droit ? De quel droit réapparaissez-vous _ainsi_ dans ma vie après m'avoir laissé ?

_Laissé? Abandonné._ Le détective baissa la tête, des mèches de cheveux définitivement rebelles cachaient à présent son regard, il posa lentement la main sur la poignée de la porte et répondit de manière à peine plus audible :

- Je voulais vous protéger de moi... mais dans le même temps, j'avais oublié de me protéger de vous.

Alors, il vit scintiller une larme au coin des yeux trop secs du brave docteur, elle s'accrocha à ses longs cils blonds et perla doucement sur sa joue, reflétant les milles nuances de couleur du feu qui crépitait encore face à lui. Sur cette vision qui lui arrachait le cœur, Sherlock Holmes quitta la pièce. Il croisa Mary sur le pas de la porte, qui semblait anxieuse, lui adressa un discret salut désabusé qui semblait contenir plusieurs interprétations, dont la plus évidente était "veillez sur lui" et il s'en retourna à Baker Street d'un pas lourd.

John resta près du feu, ne réagissant pas davantage à l'entrée de Mary qu'à la sortie de Holmes, mais son épouse détecta malgré tout un insondable changement. Au fond des prunelles de Watson, semblait soudain se jouer toute une symphonie d'émotions contraires. Il contracta ses doigts sur son verre et sentit comme une faible chaleur monter dans sa poitrine. Une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool... _Comme une sensation... une sensation de réveil ?_

Le sang lui monta à la tête et il s'en sentit presque étourdi, ce qui était en train de naître en lui, c'était toutes les émotions qui s'étaient éteintes pendant tous ces mois d'attente, de deuil et de désespoir, ces émotions oubliées qui remontaient à la surface, tourbillonnantes...

_La douleur d'abord..._

Quelques larmes rejoignirent la première, réouvrant une plaie ancienne.

_Puis la colère...Légitime. Bouillonnante._

Il se leva prestement, attrapa son pardessus et courut jusqu'à Baker Street sans perdre une seconde de plus. Lorsque Holmes ouvrit la porte, il n'eut pas même le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que John se jetait sur lui comme un forcené, lui administrant une droite qui aurait fait pâlir les adeptes de combat de rue. Le coup atteignit le détective au visage, le laissant sonné, la lèvre fendue. Puis John arma un autre coup, et encore un autre, l'invectivant dans le même temps :

- Vous m'avez laissé croire à votre mort !

Holmes se protégeait comme il pouvait de la furie qui s'était emparée de l'homme en face de lui qui n'avait plus rien de l'indifférence et de l'apathie dans lesquelles il l'avait trouvé quelques minutes auparavant.

- Je... suis désolé... fut tout ce qu'il pouvait articuler.

Et tout aussi soudainement, John s'arrêta, planta des yeux bleus devenus plus sombres et plus brillants dans ceux de son ami qui frémit devant l'intensité de ce regard. Et sans préavis, il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal, aussi sauvage qu'inattendu.

_Le désir après la colère..._

A nouveau, la surprise le figea quelques instants, mais de cet assaut-là, Sherlock Holmes n'essaya nullement de s'extraire. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour plonger dans un mélange de sensations exacerbées par la situation: le goût métallique du sang, les effluves de Bourbon, la violence du baiser et la volupté sans pareille de cette passion déchaînée. Lorsque le souffle leur manqua, la bouche de Watson dériva sur la gorge de son compagnon, ses mains s'infiltrèrent sous sa chemise laissant le détective sans voix, sans répartie, juste abandonné à chacun de ses gestes...

- Vous n'avez pas réussi , Holmes...

- A quoi donc ? haleta celui-ci plus qu'il ne prononça ces mots.

- ... à me protéger de vous...

- Oh... je suis désolé... répéta-t-il sans parvenir à y mettre l'intonation voulue probablement perturbé par le bassin de son associé qui venait de se coller à lui.

- Pas moi...

Avant de céder entièrement à l'affolante attraction de son associé qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné d'un tel instinct de possessivité ni de pareil esprit d'initiatives, Holmes eut bien une pensée pour la malheureuse Mary. Du moins l'espace d'une seconde... Une femme qui avait pris le risque de le jeter dans les bras de son mari, préférant voir John heureux sans elle que lui appartenant au prix de sa joie de vivre. Émouvant, sans aucun doute, mais le détective ne brillait pas par sa philanthropie. L'amour sacrificiel de Mary Watson avait bien sûr quelque chose qui forçait son respect, mais il n'avait aucun scrupules à ignorer cet aspect pour profiter pleinement de la chance qui lui était donnée. Celle d'être dans les bras de celui qui l'aimait.

Celui qu'il aurait voulu protéger de toutes les menaces de sa vie d'enquêteur sans égards pour la race humaine, mais dont il n'était pas parvenu à se passer...

Parce qu'au final, ce que Moriarty n'avait pas compris, ce que lui-même avait tardé à réaliser... c'était que si John était sa faiblesse, il était sa force aussi.

**FIN :-)**


	5. Epilogue bonus

**Épilogue bonus pour ceux qui auraient pitié de Mary (et uniquement pour ceux-la)**

Après une nuit torride à Baker Street, John rentra chez lui rejoindre son épouse. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, des cernes sous les yeux mais l'air bien plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais affiché ces derniers mois.

Mary le regarda à la dérobée. Lui, n'était pas très à l'aise. Même s'il ne regrettait rien, il avait comme un fond de mauvaise conscience. C'est alors que son épouse demanda doucement :

- John...?  
- Mmm?  
- La prochaine fois que vous vous adonnez à la bagatelle avec Holmes, est-ce que je pourrai regarder ?

Fin ;-)


End file.
